Camino al Altar
by Yavanna
Summary: Por qué pensamos con tanta intensidad en los sucesos del pasado?...Acaso es necesario siempre recordar? Es que acaso no podemos seguir viviendo sin voltearnos hacia atrás y preguntarnos qué tal si?
1. Default Chapter

Hola a Todos!!!!

Este pequeño monólogo lo escribí hoy mientras esperaba una persona para reunirme con ella para hablar sobre algunas cosas de mi tesis………(Dios!!! Creánme es un karma!!!).  tuve que esperarla 2 horas, y como no tenía nada mejor que hacer………y mi libreta frente a mi…………pensé en esto………qué pensaría Serena mientras cruza el pasillo rumbo al altar de manos de su padre???  La idea me vino cuando recordé lo que dos amigas me dijeron alguna vez: "No recuerdas nada de la boda!!! Excepto una confusa amalgama de imágenes……es como si te encontraras en una pintura surrealista……y lo interesante es que te dicen que te saludaron y tu con la vista al frente…………pero la verdad es que estás tan ansiosa y asustada a la vez que  estás pensando en todo y en nada a la vez…………cuando reaccionas la ceremonia ya terminó".

Espero les guste y espero sus opiniones.

Los quiere 

Yavanna

Camino al Altar

_   "Por qué pensamos con tanta intensidad en los sucesos del pasado?...Acaso es necesario siempre recordar?  Es que acaso no podemos seguir viviendo sin voltearnos hacia atrás y preguntarnos qué tal si?  No podemos siempre desear no haber dicho sí, no haber cruzado la calle en ese momento, no haber saludado o contestado………o quizás no haber lastimado…….Todo se reduce a lo que decidimos hacer después, a la forma en que le hacemos frente al fracaso o al éxito………a las consecuencias de nuestros actos._

_   En mi vida he luchado varias batallas…………algunas tan cruentas que le darían pesadillas a cualquier adulto………he renacido más veces de las que quiero admitir………siempre al límite………he visto morir tanta ente inocente y a mis amigas más cercanas por los deseos de poder de unos cuantos.  Y sigo aquí._

_   Cuando pensé que nunca encontraría el amor, éste me sorprendió con la fuerza de un huracán en la forma de un insulto………me cambio la vida y tuve que aceptar mi destino…………más por ese amor, que por convencimiento propio.  Lo perdí tres veces………y las tres lo recuperé, y aunque tuve oportunidades de dejarlo atrás, y empezar de nuevo………sabía que como fuese estaba tan dentro de mi piel y mi alma que cualquier otro amor, o intento, hubiese sido como la caricia de una pluma en la punta de mi nariz, una simple comezón que al tratarse con profundidad desaparece para no volver._

_Y ahora…………frente a mí se encuentra Él, mi príncipe, mi héroe…… esperándome para compartir nuestro destino; uno que no elegimos juntos, pero que queremos vivir a plenitud e intentar no equivocarnos…………querer descubrir que hay más allá de lo que ya sabemos y no deberíamos saber; la experiencia de construir algo, en lugar de destruirlo…………porqué……aunque las demás no lo digan, quizás Beryl, Nehelenia……sólo necesitaban otra oportunidad………lo mismo que los demás……acaso Diamante y los suyos no fueron sino engañados y poseídos por la ambición de un solo ser………y Galaxia……me regaló los seis meses más tormentosos y amargos de mi vida…………dudando del amor……de su amor……de mi amor………pero también me ayudó a crecer……a madurar……a ver que no soy sólo un apéndice……o un ser reemplazable………valgo por ser quien soy ahora………no por lo que fui hace 2000 años o lo que seré alguna vez._

_Dios!!!como amo sus ojos cuando me sonríe………es como si yo fuese su luz………así como él es mi esperanza……Sé que está tan ansioso como yo……y aunque lo niegue teme que su sueño………ese sueño que nos marcó a ambos de forma tan irremediable, se haga realidad._

_No puedo creer que aún esté lejos de él………este pasillo no se veía tan largo en las prácticas………siento que alguien me mira fijamente………no quiero voltearme…no necesito ver para saber que es Seiya………sé que no lo entiende ni lo entenderá………pero su amor es un espejismo, reflejo de lo que sentía por la pérdida de su princesa……los demás creen que yo nunca me di cuenta, que yo nunca supe de sus intentos por ganarme mi amor.  Pero sí lo supe, sí lo entendí………y le agradezco su cariño, pero mi amor sólo le pertenece a mi enmascarado de ojos azules y cabellos de ébano, cuya sonrisa ilumina mi corazón y me da el aliento necesario para vencer mis temores………cuya alma está tan atada a la mía que no sé dónde empieza él y dónde termino yo._

_Nos detuvimos………finalmente!!!!miro a mi padre………sus canas………cuántas veces lo vi preocuparse por mi………protegerme de quienes según él querían lastimarme………tratar de que permaneciese para él la misma niña de ojos inocentes y sonrisa contagiosa que lo veía como su más grande héroe………cómo debió dolerle perder esa conexión conmigo………aceptar que ya no era su princesita……su muñequita………es bueno que no sepa de mis alter egos……se preocuparía inútilmente y su dolor por verme irme lejos de su lado sería mayor………sé que está triste, ya no es el único hombre en mi vida………ni el más importante………siento sus manos temblar, las aprieto una última vez con una sonrisa sólo para él._

_Mamá lo espera en el banco………me dedica una sonrisa……siempre supo que Darien sería el único para mí……me lo confeso hoy………junto a todo el amor que sentía por mi y la felicidad que sentía al verme realizar mis sueños junto al hombre que amo………quizás debí pasar más tiempo en la cocina con ella………pero el hubiera no existe………sólo el presente……y aún estará ella por mí cuando lo necesite………lo sé………_

_Tomo las manos de mi amor, de mi futuro………le tiemblan de emoción como las mías……me sonríe………esa sonrisa que me abre las puertas a un futuro tan especial………junto a él………nuestro sueño hecho realidad._

_Finalmente estamos juntos!!!!"_

_Fin_


	2. Camino al Altar 2

¿Cómo puede uno no ser feliz, cuando a pesar de todo lo negro que se vea nuestro futuro, siempre hay alguien que es capaz de mostrarte la luz al final del túnel? ¿Cómo podemos llegar a pensar que si alejamos la luz podemos sobrevivir mejor a la oscuridad? ¿Es que acaso somos tan poco creyentes de los milagros en nuestras vidas, que tenemos que negarlos, aunque nos toquen a la puerta?

Perdí todo en un momento y desperté sin alma; me dejé vencer por la oscuridad durante 17 años de mi vida.  No dejé que nadie se me acercara. Me negué a creer que mi vida tendría un propósito, y me negué a aceptar que podría encontrar un camino como los demás, que podía ser como los demás.

Vagué por años entre dudas, indecisiones, temores, negándome a sentir, por temor a la piedad que los demás podían sentir por mi.  Cerré mi vida a los sentimientos y al resto de las personas…………sin no sentía nada no sufriría………y al hacerlo le cerré las puertas a la compañía, a la amistad, y al amor……….me rendí a la vida.

Y sin embargo la vida no se rindió conmigo.  De pronto me encontré con un amigo, que a pesar de mis rechazos y temores me mostró que a veces es bueno confiar en alguien más.  Pensé que eso bastaría para llenar mi solitaria existencia……….pero Dios tenía más para mi.

Ni bien terminaba de acostumbrarme a la compañía de otro ser humano, cuando un huracán con alas de ángel y ojos color del cielo, brillantes como espejos, me lanzaron de cabeza en mi destino………..lo que antes eran pesadillas sin razón, se convirtieron en sueños, anhelos por ese ángel……..por esa guía hacia mi propio ser……..exigiéndome que sintiera, que confiara………que amara.

Me burlé de ello, lo negué……..intenté permanecer ajeno a ello, pero mi corazón no me dejó hundirme en el sopor del olvido………se negó a escuchar a mi razón y destrozó una a una las barreras que lo contenían……..de pronto ya no podía estar lejos de ese diminuto ángel………de esa luz cálida que emanaba de ella.

Y como una pesadilla lo olvidé todo cuando empezaba a creerlo, a sentirlo, a amarla…….por los celos enfermizos de una mujer a quien nunca había visto………

Descubrí que tenía que probarme a ella, probar mi amor………superar esas nuevas barreras……….probar que a pesar de las luchas, de mis temores, de mis dudas era capaz de dejar entrar luz en mi oscura vida……..dejar que ella me iluminase.

Y las pruebas nunca han sido fáciles, ni comunes……..aún hoy tengo pesadillas…….reminiscencias de los obstáculos que nuestros enemigos nos han plantado en nuestro camino juntos…………¿seré capaz de proteger as mi ángel, ese ángel que Dios dejó habitar en la tierra, sólo para que todos entendiésemos lo importante que es entregarnos a la vida, disfrutar de ella, amarnos y darnos segundas oportunidades a pesar de todo lo malo que hayamos cometido?

La veo venir hacia mí, con su padre, sus ojos espejos de su alma, delatan sus pensamientos………me mira con esos ojos tan llenos de amor por mi……….y me sonríe…….le sonrío de vuelta.  Sé que sabe de mis dudas, mis temores………y sin embargo confía en mi.

Confió en mi cuando negué mi amor por ella…….por culpa de Beryl y Alan y Ann…….me rescató de la oscuridad entonces……..pero luego me rescató de mi mismo, al negarse a aceptar mis pesadillas………..y cuando tuvo la oportunidad de dejarme atrás no la aceptó.

A pesar de que pensó que me había olvidado de ella………no dejó de creer en mí……no dejó de derramar sus lagrimas diamantinas……..por que sus sentimientos son tan puros, que sus ojos no derraman lagrimas sino gemas…….

La vuelvo a mirar, ahora con su mano en la mía…………sí, juntos para siempre……….por la eternidad……….nuestro sueño por fin hecho realidad……….miro a su padre con lagrimas, a dejado ir su mayor tesoro……….y lo entiendo……….probablemente yo también tendré dudas en mi momento………..pero ahora voy a dejar de temer el futuro………..mis sueños de entonces sólo eran eso sueños…………..no puedo vivir creyendo en ellos………debo vivir para hacer que mis sueños, y los de mi ángel……se hagan realidad…………..empezando por hoy.

FIN


End file.
